In a business environment, a business may receive revenue through various charges to customers and/or clients. Often, a business may have multiple sources for charges, e.g., sales orders, manual invoices, projects, subscriptions, CSV Imports, and other third party rating engines. Having such disparate sources for charges, using conventional approaches to reconcile these charges becomes very difficult and complicated as it is nearly impossible to reconcile billing, revenue, reports and forecast data that are coming from multiple sources. Conventional approaches to using charge data originating from multiple sources are not convenient or effective for purposes of generating certain types of reports and forecasts.
For example, a subscription charge may impact various reports for requests for data in an enterprise-wide Customer Relationship Management (CRM) system, such as a billing record system, a revenue tracking system, and/or a report generating system. As such, a single subscription charge may be used to impact more than one other subsystem. Similarly, a one-time sales order may have similar impact on the aforementioned subsystems. As such, each subsystem must be programmed to interface with multiple types of charges, and therefore, multiple customized interfaces are maintained by a single business entity across the disparate ways in which charges are generated, tracked and saved. Such a one-to-one customization across multiple subsystems is inefficient and prone to error.
Note that the same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and figures to reference like components and features.